Visitor
by RayRock
Summary: Starfire is homesick. Will a visitor from her past help her? How will Robin and the other Titans react?
1. Feeling Homesick

This is my first fic, "Visitor"

I do not own the Teen Titans.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

'I can't stop thinking of him,' she thought to herself as she tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep with him on her mind. "If they only knew… how I really feel" she whispered aloud with a tear in her eye. The redhead laid there tossing and turning until about four in the morning, until she finally fell asleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Dude, do you think she is okay?" Beast Boy asked to Cyborg. "She is usually the first one awake."

"Yeah man," Cyborg said turning to Robin. "This can't be good."

Raven interrupted. "She had a rough night last night. I could hear her mumbling while I was doing my Midnight Meditation."

They all walked down to Starfire's room. Robin knocked on the door. "Starfire! Starfire, are you alright?" he yelled. There was no answer. Robin knocked again and there was still no anwer.

It was almost noon when Starfire finally woke up. She showered, got changed and went down stairs.

"Good morning everyone! Is it not a glorious morning?" she asked them.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as he ran over to her and held her hand. "Are you okay? We were worried sick about you!"

She quickly took her hand away from his. "Yes," she replied. "I am perfectly fine."

Suddenly, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" yelled Beast Boy and Cyborg simultaneously. The race to the phone began. Cyborg won.

"Hello, Titan residence….. mmhmm… alright she is right here." He paused and looked at Starfire. "Starfire its your Googlenhogen… or whatever."

Starfire's eyes lit up. "You mean Bugenhagen?"

"Yep, that's it"

Sarfire, just then, demonstrated that she did not only posses super strength, but super speed as well.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Well, there is the first chapter!!! Hope you like it!

Ray


	2. Love AdvICE

This is the second chapter of my first fic, "Visitor"

I do not own Teen Titans, however I do own Ice.

-

"Bugenhagen! Oh how ARE you! I miss you oh ever so much… WHAT?... HE IS VISITING! Oh I cannot wait! Yes, yes I understand. Goodbye."

"Have some news for us Star?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes. My good friend Starice is visiting us from Tamaran!"

"When will she be arriving?" asked an eager Beast Boy.

"Oh, Beast Boy it is not a _she _it is a _he_."

Robin, who wasn't paying attention quickly gazed over. "A boy!" he yelled.

"Yes Robin, and I Oh so can't wait for you all to meet him!"

Robin put on a fake smile. "Neither can I."

-

Late at night, the young violet haired girl was quietly reading her books when she heard a knock on her door. "Go away Beast Boy!" she yelled at the door.

"Ummm… Raven…. It's me… Starfire."

"Oh, sorry star." Raven said as she opened the door. "I thought you were Beast Boy… he has kind of been stalking me lately."

She giggled. "It's okay Raven.

"So… What is going on Star?"

"Well…. You know about Starice… right?"

"Yes, he is your old friend from Tamaran."

"No… we were not just friends…"

"Oh… I see."

"We were forced to split apart when I came here to fight alongside with all of you!"

"So… let me guess… you still love him?"

"Yes… but I am worried about Robin."

"I thought you would be… I have been reading your minds lately and he is head over heels for you."

"You can read minds?"

"Of course I can!"

"Oh."

"Well Star, here is my advice… when Starice comes.."

"Call him Ice."

"Okay, when Ice comes, try and make it obvious to Robin that you are taken."

"But would that not hurt Robin's…"

"Trust me… he will find someone new…"

"Thank you for you help Raven."

"Anytime Star… Anytime…"

Both girls went back to their rooms, and went to bed.

-

That is the end of Chapter 2… I know it was kind of lame… but bear with me!


	3. Don't Leave

Hey, this is the third chapter of my first fic, "Visitor"

I do not own Teen Titans, however I do own Ice.

-

Later that night, Raven ventured to Starfire's room and knocked on the door. "Starfire?" she asked. "Open the door Starfire! I know you are awake." The door opened and Starfire mentioned for her to come in. She entered the room, everywhere was purple and orange and very oddly shaped furniture. "Nice furniture," Raven complimented.

"Thank you," Starfire answered. She then added, sadly, "It is from Tamaran."

"Oh my God!"

"What Raven?"

"You are thinking of leaving!"

"No I am not!" Starfire yelled with a tear in her eye.

"Starfire, I just read your mind… I know you have been homesick lately, but running away is not the answer." Raven said reassuringly. "I also knew you could not stop thinking about Ice. You found a picture of you two under your bed and you can not stop thinking about him. That is why I called him and asked him to visit."

"Thank you Raven, but I am afraid Ice and I have grown too far apart…"

"Don't worry Star, everything will work out fine."

-

The next day, Starfire was the first one awake. It was still dark out, and she sat at a chair near the window, gazing deep into the morning sky. As a large yellow beam shot through the sky, a tear of joy rolled down her cheek. "Ice." She whispered in a low tone. Then, her eyes lit up. "ICE IS HERE! ICE! HE IS HERE!"

Beast Boy was murmuring something in his dream. "Beast Boy! Awaken! Ice has arrived!"

"Okay, gimme a minute."

She ran into the other rooms, soon all of the titans were gathered at the door. There was a tap on the door. Starfire darted to the door and opened it…

-

That's the end of chapter 3! I know… you hate me for leaving you hanging…


	4. Ice Arrives

Hey, this is the fourth chapter of my first fic, "Visitor"

I do not own the Teen Titans, however I do own Ice.

-

All eyes were on the figure entering the tower. As soon as he came into the light. Starfire was beaming, Raven and Beast Boy were staring, Cyborg didn't really care and Robin had a look of jealousy in his eye.

Ice was tall, a bit taller than Starfire but not as tall as Cyborg. He was tan like Starfire and his hair was the same color as Starfire's and the style looked like Robin's would if robin didn't stick it up. He was wearing a white tee shirt as well as the same belt as Starfire wears when in combat and pale blue pants, made of the same material as Star's skirt.

"Ice!" Starfire yelled as she ran over to him and hugged him, making sure Robin was watching. "Oh Ice I have missed you so much," she whispered in his ear as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Robin quickly interrupted the intimate moment. "Hello Ice," he said stretching out his hand. Ice had to stop hugging Starfire to shake his hand.

"Hello, you must be Starfire's friend Robin."

"Yes," he replied. "And these are Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg."

Beast Boy and Raven waved to him and Cyborg quickly went up to him and asked him if he knew how to play video games.

"Well," Ice replied, "I guess I can give it a try." Cyborg played 15 games against ice, and lost all fifteen.

"Best of thirty-three!" Cyborg yelled as Starfire entered the room. Ice saw her coming and told Cyborg that they would play more later. Ice and Starfire went up to the roof and sat under the sky.

-

"Can you see Tamaran from here?" he asked.

Starfire sighed, "No, I have tried…"

He held her hand. "Do you miss Tamaran?"

"Yes, very much… but I have missed you even more… I thought of running away from here…"

"Why would you run from here? Where would you go? Tamaran is in a deadly war because of your sister! You cannot go there?"

"Well… I miss everyone… and Blackfire is no longer a threat, she is in prison and she isn't getting out."

"But the damage she has inflicted is great."

"But then where will _you _go after your visit?"

"Visit? Have not you heard? I am staying! I am a titan!" He held out his badge with a smile on his face.

"Oh Ice!" She whispered as she hugged him strongly.

That night, they feel asleep on the roof, watching the stars.

-

Well, that is the end of chapter four! And yes, Ice is now a titan! That is the last Chapter of "Visitor", but this story will continue in the next fic, "Mixed Emotions"


End file.
